


By Candlelight

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Story of Them [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean at Stanford, F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  “Jesus,” she whispered softly as she sat up, raising a hand to Dean’s cheek as she smiled at them.  “You two are too damn hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of 5 for my [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  card! 

  
As soon as the lights went out Sam stood from his desk and watched as his brother rolled gracefully off the couch.

“Huh, why’d the power go out?” Jess asked from the floor where she’d been studying. 

Dean and Sam met at the bookcase closest to the front door and reached in for their weapons.  “You checked the salt lines today?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded in answer.  They both checked the lines constantly.  There was never a time one of the Winchester boys walked into a room without checking the salt lines before he walked out.  They’d been raised better than that.

“The trap still good?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded and Sam was grateful that Bobby Singer, for all his trouble with John Winchester, had been more than open about the trade with them.  The devil’s trap they had painted under the last coat of paint in the ceiling had been his idea.  They’d both thought it over the top at the time, but now Sam felt reassured that it was there.

“Course,” Dean answered as succinctly as Sam had. 

“Jess, stay here.”

“What are you doing?”  Her voice held fear but she was strong.  She had to be.  She knew what went bump in the night even if she’d never seen it before.  It wasn’t until after Dean came back into his life that he told her about them, about how they grew up and how Dean came to mean everything to him, but now she took their oddities in stride.

“Just gonna check things out Jessie,” Dean said soothingly. 

They moved into the kitchen, covering each other’s back as they did.  “Clear,” Dean said softly as they moved on to the next room.   The place was small so it was over quickly and then they were back with Jess who sat in the middle of the living room, the coffee table pushed to the side and full of lit candles.

When they were sure there was nothing supernatural in the power outage, Dean took the gun from Sam and he let his brother go because there was something about Jess sitting there, waiting, watching them, bathed in nothing but candle light.    When he looked over at Dean he could see his brother had been caught in the same vision after he’d put the weapons away.

Jess was watching them though and Sam could see the hunger in her eyes.  When Dean came closer, Sam grabbed his wrist, stopping him from getting near Jessica.  When Dean turned to look at him, Sam pulled harder, causing Dean to stumble slightly and Sam caught him, letting his fingers slide through Dean’s short hair as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

Dean went willingly, his mouth opening under Sam as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, pulling their bodies closer.  Sam tilted Dean’s head back farther, nipping across the soft flesh just under his jaw line.  Dean moaned and Sam turned his head slightly to see the way Jess watched, licking her lips before biting the lower one between her teeth. 

He pushed Dean’s over shirt off his shoulders and then pulled his tee shirt over his head.  Dean shuddered as Sam let his fingers trail over his naked chest and Sam pressed one last kiss to his brother’s soft lips before he trailed more kisses down his neck and chest. 

He dropped to his knees and looked up to see Dean’s dark eyes watching him.  Sam pressed his nose into the flat of his brother’s stomach and Dean’s fingers twined through his hair, leaving Sam to moan at the scent of him, at the feel of his brother’s strength towering over him, surrounding him.  Protecting him.

He reached out and undid the fastenings of Dean’s jeans.  He couldn’t wait tonight, didn’t have the patience to draw it out, to tease and play the way they sometimes did.  Sam pulled the rest of Dean’s clothes off and Dean stepped out of them without hesitation.  Sam turned his head again to watch Jess for a second.  Her eyes were all for Dean, for the way the candlelight caressed his beautiful body, the way it hid and highlighted his scars.

Sam pressed a kiss to his brother’s hip and looked up, only to find Dean staring down at him.  He reached up, cupping Dean’s balls in one hand and Dean’s eyes slid half closed.  He rolled them for a few minutes, enjoying the feel in the palm of his hand before he slid his hand up, stroking Dean’s cock. 

Dean moaned and his fingers tightened in Sam’s hair.  “Come on, Sammy,” he whispered into the silence of the room.

Sam leaned in, licking across the head of Dean’s cock.  Pre-come slicked the way and Sam closed his eyes at the taste of his brother on his lips.  He licked around the head, getting him good and wet before taking more.  It wouldn’t take long and Sam knew it.  Dean was already pressing softly with his hand and Sam let him set the pace.  As he slid further down his length Dean began pumping his hips slightly.  Sam opened wider, taking everything Dean wanted him to.  He loved this, loved the way Dean’s hand moved him, the way his hips pistoned into him, loved the way his brother would lose his precious self control and fuck Sam’s mouth before he came.

Dean’s thrusts became harder, forcing Sam to take more and more of him, until Dean was pressed against the back of Sam’s throat, his hand just holding Sam there.  “Fuck,” Dean whispered above him and Sam swallowed around his cock.  Dean pulled Sam back and then he was really going at it, pressing into Sam’s mouth with abandon.  Sam could feel his jaw aching at the pressure, could barely breath through most of it with Dean’s cock thrusting so far down his throat, but he loved every second of it.  When Dean pulled back and thrust lightly on his tongue it was his cue and he hallowed his cheeks as he sucked long and hard on his brother.

He was rewarded with the warm splash of his brother’s come on his tongue and he drank it down, sliding up and down his brother’s cock and few more times as he milked him through it. 

Dean dropped to his knees then, “Jesus, Sammy,” he said as he grabbed Sam and pulled him in for a kiss.  He held him like that for a while, just kissing, tasting, licking his way around Sam’s mouth and throat.  When he grabbed for Sam’s shirt, he let him pull it away.  He struggled out of his jeans at Dean’s insistence and then he was pulled tight against Dean’s chest, his back to him, sitting between his brother’s spread legs. 

“Come on Jessie,” Dean said, holding a hand out to Jessica.  She came quickly, throwing something Dean’s way before she pulled her top off.  She pulled her pants and panties down in one go leaving her standing there in just her bra.  As she took that off, Sam felt Dean wrap his hand around his cock, then the feel of the condom as it slid down his length.  He leaned back into Dean’s chest as he looked up at Jess.  When she straddled his legs she didn’t give him time to think before sliding down on his cock. 

He wasn’t going to last long and they all knew it.  He loved going down on his brother, feeling the control stripped away by Dean’s hands and the way he gave it back with each thrust.  It got to him in ways nothing else did.  He’d come just from that a few times and now, with Dean at his back and Jess riding over him he knew he was almost finished.  Jess leaned forward, “Wanna taste,” she whispered into his lips and then he was opening to her, his hands cupping her face to pull her closer.

Jess moaned and squirmed and Sam could feel his brother’s hand between them, rubbing at her clit as Sam continued to thrust into her welcoming heat.  Jess threw her head back then, riding his cock, rubbing herself against Dean’s fingers as Sam pinched her nipples hard.  “Fuck!” she screamed as Sam felt her body tighten around him.  Dean pressed a kiss into his shoulder and between them it was enough to set him off as well.  His hands gripped Jessica’s hips, pulling her tight as he thrust into her a few more times, spilling his seed.

Jessica collapsed against his chest and Sam smiled as Dean grunted slightly, taking the weight of the both of them.  “Jesus,” she whispered softly as she sat up, raising a hand to Dean’s cheek as she smiled at them.  “You two are too damn hot.”

Dean let out a laugh as she got up and gathered their clothes.  She dropped them into the bedroom and then disappeared into the bathroom.  Sam smiled as he heard the shower start up.  He thought about going to join her but he wasn’t sure his legs would hold him up so he just stayed right where he was.

One of Dean’s arms came up over his shoulder, his hand resting over Sam’s heart.  “She would totally do us in a graveyard if we ever took her to a salt and burn.”

“Dean,” Sam shook his head, turning to look at his big brother, “we are not taking our girlfriend on a hunt.”

“No,” Dean said agreeing, “I’m just saying.  Maybe we should take her camping instead.”

“You hate camping.”

“I hate camping, but if this is what she thinks of us by candlelight, I can’t imagine what she’d do when she saw you by firelight.”

When Sam looked up there was heat in his brother’s eyes again and Dean was pushing him, pulling him  until his back was on the floor and he was pressing him down.  “Can’t imagine the things I want to do to you by firelight.”

Sam pressed up against his brother, licking into his mouth and moaning as Dean pressed hardening flesh into his hip.  “You have no idea Sammy, gonna do it too.  Take you out somewhere, get a fire going, take you any way I want you.”

“God, Dean,” he whimpered.

There were no words after that, just his brother inside him, making love to him by candlelight, both caught in the memory of so many fires before, of what had always burned between them, and of what they meant to each other, to Jess, as they let that fire burn bright.       

 

      

 


End file.
